A light emitting diode refers to an inorganic semiconductor device emitting light through recombination of electrons and holes, and has been used in various fields including displays, car lamps, general lighting, and the like. The light emitting diode may include electrodes, bumps electrically connected to the electrodes, and an insulation layer around the bumps. A space between the bumps and the insulation layer can cause deterioration in reliability of the light emitting diode. Moreover, lateral arrangement of the electrodes can cause current crowding in a specific region upon high current driving.